Lucha de Titanes
by Liv-Scarlett
Summary: En la Antigüedad el mundo era gobernado por los dioses. Estos se alzaban majestuosamente por encima de los humanos brindándoles protección, poder o incluso terror y miedo. Los únicos capaces de derrotarlos eran los semidioses, Hijos de humanos y deidades divinas. Representaban el fruto del pecado. Nalu, Jerza, Gruvia y Gale.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: ¡**Hola a todos! Vengo a presentarles el primer fanfic que escribo en toda mi vida. ¡Waaa! Estoy muy nerviosa. Las parejas que aparecerán a lo largo del fic son Nalu, Jerza, Gruvia y Gale. Espero que esta historia se dé su total agrado. Sin más que decir. ¡A leer….!

**Disclaimer: **Por desgracia, Fairy Tail así como también sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Hiro Mashima.

**Summary**: En la Antigüedad el mundo era gobernado por los dioses. Estos se alzaban majestuosamente por encima de los humanos brindándoles protección, poder o incluso terror y miedo. Los únicos capaces de derrotarlos eran los semidioses, Hijos de humanos y deidades divinas. Representaban el fruto del pecado.

**Lucha de Titanes**

_Capítulo 1_

Corría lo más rápido que mis piernas me permitían, pero era imposible, no había escapatoria. Tomo a mi madre del cuello, alzándola unos cuantos centímetros por encima del suelo.

-Si tan solo me hubieras elegido a mí en lugar de Igneel, todo hubiera sido diferente- Su voz era de un tono sombrío, hacía eco en el solitario bosque

-Jamás podría amar a un ser tan despreciable y cruel como tú-

Esto enfureció aún más al pelinegro, quien la golpeó fuertemente en el estómago causando, que escupiera sangre.

-_Tengo que hacer algo, o si no él va a hacerle daño_.- Era en lo único que podía pensar- ¡Papá, por favor ven pronto! ¡Te necesitamos!- Imploraba con impotencia, tenía la garganta lastimada de tanto gritar y las lágrimas me nublaban la vista.

En un parpadeo, él Dios de la Destrucción se encontraba enfrente de mí, levantó su mano y una luz morada la cubrió. Cerré mis ojos esperando el golpe final, pero este nunca llegó. Mi madre había actuado como escudo, protegiéndome del mortal ataque.

Agonizando, ella dirigió su vista hacia mí. Lo único que podía hacer era mirar la escena totalmente aterrorizado. –vive y se feliz Natsu- Nunca podré olvidar sus últimas palabras antes de caer muerta.

-¡Noooo! ¡Mamaaaá!- Se despertó saltando de la cama, estaba agitado y sudoroso. Tardo unos cuantos segundos para tranquilizarse. - ¡Maldición! Otra vez el mismo sueño- Apretó fuertemente los puños en un intento de controlar su ira.

El momento más triste de su infancia volvía nuevamente para atormentarlo en sus noches.

-Natsu ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?- Un pequeño gatito azul se hallaba a su lado mirando preocupado a su amigo.

-Lo siento happy, solo fue una pesadilla. Volvamos a dormir.

-¡Aye!

-Algún día me vengare….Zeref.

.

.

.

-¡No me puedes hacer esto!

Una chica discutía con su padre, en el comedor del palacio real.

-Claro que puedo, es más ¡Ya lo hice!- Jude no iba a permitir que su hija le hablara de esa manera- Es tu deber como princesa de Crocus.

-Pero es tan injusto- No podía creer lo que pasaba, jamás imaginó que su padre fuera capaz de cometer tal aberración.- Si mamá estuviera aquí…

-¡Pero no está!, así que cumple con tu responsabilidad sin replicar.

Llena de indignación se dirigió a su habitación para poder desahogarse con la almohada.

-Lu-chan, ¿Puedo pasar?- Fue la pregunta de una pequeña peli azul.

-Adelante Levy… Supongo que ya te has enterado- Su mirada se oscureció por completo al pronunciar esas palabras.

Lucy ere una linda jovencita de17 años. Dueña de hermosos cabellos dorados, ojos achocolatados y un cuerpo muy desarrollado para su edad.

-Sí, y no sabes cuánto lo siento.

Por el contrario, Levy, la mejor amiga de Lucy, era de baja estatura, llegando incluso a parecer una niña en plena pubertad, a pesar de sus 16 años era poseedora de una gran inteligencia, teniendo un futuro muy prometedor como estratega del reino.

-Siempre soñé que el día en que me casara, lo haría por amor y no por conveniencia.- La rubia suspiro con melancolía.

-La vida no es un cuento de hadas- Le recordó su amiga.

-Lo sé- Desde que mamá murió, las cosas no han hecho más que empeorar- No pudo evitar sentir una punzada de dolor al recordar a su madre.

-¿Al menos sabes el nombre de tu prometido?

-Siegrain, Rey de toda Magnolia.

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Si te ha gustado la historia, apóyame dejando un review, eso me daría ánimos para seguir escribiendo más capítulos. Es mi primera historia, por favor sean amables con ella y denle una oportunidad. Si hay algo que está mal o no les parezca no duden en decírmelo, recibo todo tipo de opiniones.

¡Los espero en el próximo capítulo!

¡Dejen Reviews!

Bye-bye


	2. Capítulo 2

**Nota:** ¡Hola a todos! He vuelto con un nuevo capítulo, la verdad es que pensaba subirlo hasta el sábado pero viendo que la historia ha tenido una aceptación más grande de lo esperada, decidí actualizar lo más pronto posible.

**Disclaimer**: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es obra del gran Hiro Mashima.

_Capítulo 2_

-Créeme, es la mejor opción que pudiste haber tomado. Además, tendrás una preciosa esposa para disfrutar.- Los ojos del consejero de rey denotaban una gran lujuria.

-Hades, sabes muy bien que esas cosas no me interesan- Sentado en el trono, se hallaba un atractivo peli azul. Tenía un cuerpo bien trabajado, un misterioso tatuaje surcaba su ojo derecho dándole un aire de misterio e intriga, podías perderte fácilmente esos profundos ojos verdes.

Este hombre es Jellal Fernandes, el rey de Magnolia. Poseedor de un gran poder. La clara imagen de la dictadura. A pesar de que nadie de su reino había visto su rostro a excepción de sus asesores, era odiado y temido por todos. Nunca mostraba compasión ante nadie.

-Jellal no necesita de ninguna esposa, encuentro absurdo todo esto del compromiso- Habló con recelo una mujer de pelo negro y de excelente figura.

-¡Cállate Ultear! Esta es la oportunidad perfecta de ampliar nuestros dominios- La silencio el anciano.

-¡Guarden silencio los dos!- Fastidiado, decidió interrumpir la discusión-¿Cuándo dices que vendrá?- Fue la pregunta del rey

-La princesa Lucy llegara esta misma tarde.

.

.

.

Se encontraba muy nerviosa. Solo era cuestión de minutos antes de llegar a su nuevo hogar de por vida.

-¿Y cómo es ese tal Siegrain?- Fue la pregunta de Levy, en un intento de romper la tensión acumulada.

-No lo sé- Contestó cortante y desinteresadamente el soberano.

-¿Cómo? ¿Acaso no lo conoce?- Preguntó la Macgarden.

-Nadie ha visto su rostro, al parecer sufrió un accidente que le desfiguró por completo, como consecuencia de esto, cubre su cara con un pañuelo y un gorro negro.

-Eso quiere decir que me estas vendiendo a un completo extraño- Reprochó Lucy.

-Deberías agradecerme el hecho de haberte conseguido un buen matrimonio. He asegurado tu futuro.

-¿Mi futuro o el tuyo?- Comentó con ironía.

-El de los dos- Contestó irritado.

-Me estuve informando, y no encontré ninguna referencia agradable hacia él- Iba a tratar por todos los medios posibles de que su padre cambiara de opinión.

-No me importa- Se mordió los labios al oír su respuesta.

-¿Sabías que tiene fama de ser un tirano?- Su pregunta fue ignorada- ¿sabías que llega incluso al extremo de esclavizar a la gente y torturarla? ¿Que es repudiado y odiado por su propio reino?

-¡Cállate! Lo único que sé es que esto nos conviene a los dos y no voy a permitir que lo arruines.

-Pero…

-No quiero oírte decir ni una palabra más.

Su discusión fue interrumpida al momento de escuchar el anuncio de que habían arribado a su destino.

- Tranquila Lu-chan, todo va a salir bien- Levy le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa para animarla un poco.

-Anda Lucy, sal del carruaje, no tenemos todo el día- El reproche de su padre la hizo sentir aún más miserable de lo que ya se sentía.

La puerta del castillo se abrió, dejando entrar a los presentes.

-¡Se han tardado!- La gruesa voz proveniente del rey la asusto.

-Mis disculpas, pasamos unos inconvenientes durante el viaje- Jude se había inclinado en señal de respeto- Esta es mi hija Lucy, quedara encantado, no encontrara mejor esposa que ella.

-Mu-mucho gu-gusto- No pudo evitar tartamudear, era presa del pánico. Ahora que lo tenía justo en frente le parecía mucho más atemorizante. Y esas ropas negras tapando su cara le daban un aspecto sumamente terrorífico.

Jellal, no le respondió, solo se limitó a verla con indiferencia.- Pasemos a mi despacho. Necesitamos arreglar algunos asuntos importantes- Dijo dirigiéndose nuevamente al gobernante de Crocus. Antes de retirase se acercó a la chica y le susurró-Seré franco, ni tu ni yo queremos comprometernos, pero es necesario para poder cumplir con mis ambiciones. Así que has esto más fácil para los dos y no me estorbes porque no pienso ser gentil contigo.

Las palabras del peli azul salían disparadas con veneno, causándole un gran dolor a la jovencita.

-Bien- Fue lo único que atino a decir-¿Podría dar un paseo?

.

-¡Esto es horrible! No me pueden obligar a casarme con alguien así- Las lágrimas salían sin control de sus ojos.

Había aprovechado la distracción del guardia para poder escapar. Su vida iba a ser un infierno. Debía irse antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Sus ojos estaban demasiado hinchados de tanto llorar que no vio la piedra con la que tropezó. Sintió como alguien sujetaba su cintura para evitar la caída.

Levantó la mirada y se encontró con la sonrisa más hermosa que pudo haber visto en su vida. Observó con mayor atención a su salvador. Vestía un chaleco, manteniéndolo desabrochado, de manera que se podía ver su escultural cuerpo. Una bufanda blanca de cuadros adornaba su cuello. Su pelo rosa la hacía recordar a las flores de los árboles de cereza que tanto le gustaban. Sus ojos verdes eran tan brillantes como el jade. De un momento a otro sintió una enorme paz en su interior. Venía acompañado de un lindo gatito azul con alas.

-¿Oye estas bien?- su voz mostraba una gran preocupación por ella.

¡Bien! hasta aquí el capítulo 2.

Lucy y Natsu por fin se han encontraron ¿Qué creen que sucederá?

Ahora vamos con los reviews (¡Estoy tan feliz! Realmente pensé que no tendría ninguno *w*)

**MyAndBiebs**: Muchísimas gracias por interesarte en mi historia y aún más por comentar. Me hizo realmente feliz el haber recibido tu review. Seria grandioso recibir tus consejos ya que tengo mucho por aprender. Espero verte de nuevo el próximo capítulo.

**Guest: **Me alegra que te haya gustado el inicio y que te tomaras el tiempo de comentar. En cuanto a los capítulos tratare de que sean como este, aunque claro habrá ocasiones en las que me queden más cortos o más largos. Espero seguir contando con tu apoyo.

**Nya: **Te agradezco el hecho de que me hayas dejado tu opinión. Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado.

Agradezco también los follows y favoritos de Lucielle Aye Sir, MyAndBiebs, Issalovee y de L' Muk.

¡Comenten! Así yo sabría que les está gustando o que no les agrada y que les gustaría que pasara.

Los espero a todos en el próximo capítulo.

¡Dejen reviews!

Bye-bye


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota: **¡Yeah! Ya llegue y traigo conmigo el 3 capitulo. Ahora si sabremos qué es lo que sucedió entre Lucy y Natsu.

Agradecimiento especial a **Val-chan** por sus consejos que me han sido de gran ayuda para la elaboración de este capítulo y los que vienen.

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es obra de gran Hiro Mashima

_Capítulo 3_

-Este día fue demasiado tranquilo, ¿no lo crees Happy?- dijo aburrido un pelirrosa.

-¡Aye!- El minino contestó con su característica frase.

-Ahora que el imbécil de Gray salió de misión ya no tengo con quien pelear.

-Natsu, estas aceptando que extrañas a Gray.

-¡Claro que no! Ni quien quiera estar cerca del helado derretido.

-Al menos Erza ya no te golpea tanto, así que míralo por el lado bueno.

-¡Erza! ¿¡En donde!? – preguntó asustado, para después salir corriendo a esconderse.

-Tú nunca cambiaras- suspiro con un aire de resignación.

Mientras salía de su escondite, Natsu, logro divisar a una chica que corría desesperadamente. Parecía muy alterada, por lo que pensó que quizás se encontraba en problemas.

Al darse cuenta de que la chica estaba a punto de impactar contra el suelo, salió disparado para evitar que cayera.

-Te tengo- Le dijo mostrando una enorme sonrisa. -Oye ¿estás bien?- se preocupó al ver sus ojos llorosos, temiendo que se halla hecho daño.

-Yo... – La ojicafe estaba tan sorprendida que no conseguía formular palabra alguna.

-¡Creo que se fue por allá!- Se escuchó el grito de un guardia.

Al percatarse de que la muchacha huía, tomó su mano alejándola de ese lugar.

-Tranquila aquí estarás a salvo- Se detuvo un momento para mirarla.

Llevaba un vestido rosa bastante lujoso que conseguía acentuar sus curvas. Su cabello había sido recogido en un molote, pero por todo el ajetreo causado, el peinado se había caído, liberando sus rebeldes mechones rubios. Pero lo que sin duda atrapo al peli rosa, fue la mirada chocolate que provenían de sus ojos.

-Me llamo Natsu Dragneel y ¿tu?- No podía evitar pensar en lo hermosa que era esa chica.

-Lucy- y sin previo aviso, se arrojó a su cuerpo abrazándolo con fuerza- Muchas gracias por ayudarme- Sollozó.

-No hay de que- Las mejillas de Natsu adquirieron un leve sonrojo al sentir la calidez del abrazo.

-Te gussssta-Murmuró el gatito causando que los chicos se pusieran rojos.

-Si no es mucho indiscreción, ¿me podrías decir en dónde estamos?- Tratando de cambiar la conversación, Lucy se separó un poco de él, apreciando más a fondo el lugar.

Ellos se encontraban en lo que parecía ser el comedor de un gran edificio un antiguo, había muchas mesas distribuidas por todo el lugar y una pequeña barra de bebidas. Tenía una bodega en donde guardaban todo tipos de armas. A lo lejos se podía observar un patio muy amplió dando la impresión de que servía como lugar de entrenamiento.

-No me digas que no conoces Fairy tail- Happy se encontraba sorprendido.

El ojijade al ver la confusión en la cara de la chica, no tuvo más remedio que explicarle.

- Fairy tail es el sitio de entrenamiento de los guerreros más potentes de todo Fiore. Aquellos que han sido bendecidos por los dioses vienen a este lugar para desarrollar sus poderes y destruir a los Titanes por el bien de la humanidad.

-¡Eso suena increíble!- los ojos cafés de la rubia brillaban de asombro.

Ella también había recibido la bendición de un Dios, debido que su madre siempre le rindió culto a Artemisa y en agradecimiento la Diosa le proporciono la capacidad de invocar a los espíritus celestiales.

- Y lo mejor es que yo soy el más fuerte de todos- Agregó en un tono de superioridad-¡Salamader! Así es como me llaman. No hay nadie que no haya oído ese apodo.

-Ahora que lo pienso. Tú eres el que va causando destrozos a donde quiera que vayas-

-Ese mismo- un aura de depresión se apodero de él.

-Sí que eres famoso Natsu- El minino se burlaba con descaro de su compañero.

- Pero volviendo a un asunto más importante. ¿Quiénes eran eso tipos que te perseguían?- Su semblante se volvió serio.

-Eran soldados del reino- Confesó.

-Ya veo, así que tú también fuiste víctima de los abusos del rey.

-¿El rey?

-Sí, su padre era un maldito que sumió al reino en una completa oscuridad. Y cuando por fin fue asesinado, las cosas lejos de mejorar empeoraron pues su hijo resulto ser aun peor que él.

-Todos viven con miedo- Secundo el gatito.

-Pero nosotros vamos a derrocarlo- Natsu volvía a mostrarse enérgico- ¡Fairy Tail no se dejara de nadie!

-¡Eso es un secreto!- Exclamó asustado el felino.

-No pasa nada, yo confió en Lucy- Los ojos de la chica se agrandaron ante tal declaración.

-Aunque nos llevara algo de tiempo dar un golpe de Estado. Siegrain posee guerreros con una fuerza comparable a la de nuestros mejores camaradas- Añadió Happy.

-¡Esas son patrañas! Mi poder es suficiente para patearles el trasero a todos- Natsu aseguro echando fuego por la boca.

_-Ese chico es sin duda alguna especial, solo llevamos unas cuantas hora de conocernos y ya confía en mí. Sería muy injusto el guardarle secretos, yo también debo de confiar en él y revelarle mi verdadera identidad- _Pensaba la rubia.-Agradezco mucho su amabilidad pero he de admitir que no he sido del todo honesta con ustedes.

-¿A que te refieres?- Preguntó desconcertado el Dragneel.

- Soy Lucy Heartfilia. Futura gobernante de Crocus y próximamente esposa del rey Siegrain- Se sinceró. Era lo menos que podía hacer por él.

-¡¿Qué dices?! ¡¿Te vas a casar con él?!- El hijo de Igneel se hallaba totalmente impresionado.

-Mi padre quiere mejorar su estado económico y esta fue la mejor idea que se le ocurrió-No pudo continuar por culpa del nudo que tenía formado en la garganta.

-¡No pueden obligarte a estar con un hombre tan ruin como ese tipo!- Mantenía la mandíbula apretada por tanto enojo.

- Te salvare, juro que lo hare, no descansare hasta liberarte de ese infeliz- Se podía ver la determinación en sus ojos.

-Natsu…- No podía creerlo, ese chico estaba dispuesto a pasar por muchos problemas solo por rescatarla. Nadie había hecho tanto por ella.

-¡Lucy sal de inmediato!- Su corazón se paró de inmediato. Esa voz la conocía muy bien. Era la voz de su padre.

El, la había encontrado…

**X**

**X**

¡Fin del capítulo! Los dejo con el suspenso. ¿Sera que Jude llegue a arruinar la escena o será otra persona? Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo. ¡Y una nueva pareja hará su aparición!

**TigresaRisitas46 xD: **¡Así es! El Nalu no puede faltar en esta historia y ten por seguro que habrá mucho de esta pareja.

Agradezco los follows/favoritos de: **Lucielle Aye Sir, MyAndBiebs, Issalovee, L' Muk, Superpepe1098 **y** Zolear.**

¡Dejen reviews! Los amare mucho si lo hacen.

Bye-bye


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota: **¡Hola a todos! El capítulo 4 está listo y espera ansiosamente ser leído.

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

_Capítulo 4_

-¡Lucy sal de inmediato!- La gruesa voz sonaba bastante enojada.

-¿Quién es ese tipo?- Atino a decir el pelirrosa.

-Es mi padre, ha venido por mí-Las manos le temblaban por el nerviosismo.

-No te preocupes, yo te protegeré- Colocándose delante de la rubia, el chico se preparó para defenderla.

En ese momento una de las paredes del edificio fue derrumbada por una gran explosión. Cuando el polvo se dispersó pudieron observar por el gran hueco dejado en la pared a Jude y alrededor de unos 50 soldados del reino de Crocus.

-¡No voy a permitir que te la lleves!- Sin previo aviso se lanzó al ataque-¡Karyu no Hoko!- Una gran bola de fuego salió por su boca. En cuestión de segundos derrotó a la mitad del enemigo.

-Si no quieres que malo le pase nada a tu amiguito, será mejor que te detengas- El hombre sostenía a Happy por la cola.

-¡Waaa! Natsu perdóname, me han atrapado- lloriqueaba el felino.

-¡Maldito infeliz! ¡Suéltalo!- La rabia crecía más en él. Nadie se metía con sus amigos sin salir ileso.

-Todo Fairy Tail será tratado como traidor por haber secuestrado a mi hija. Y este gatito será el primero en pagar las consecuencias.

-¡Alto!- El grito de Lucy llamo la atención de los 2 hombres- Iré contigo, pero por favor, deja en paz a Fairy Tail- No podía poner en peligro a quienes la habían ayudado.

-Está bien-El rubio sonrió- Pero si te atreves a desobedecer mis órdenes nuevamente, mandaré a destruir este gremio.

-¡No le hagas caso! Mis amigos y yo podemos contra él- Natsu no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir.

-No quiero que se metan en más problemas por mi culpa, ustedes ya han hecho bastante

-Pero…- Fue silenciado por el beso en la mejilla que recibió de la chica.

- Los ayudare a derrocar a rey. Al estar dentro del castillo podre informales todo lo que ocurre. Actuare como su espía- Susurró contra su oído para que nadie más pudiera escucharla.

-¡Apúrate!- El soberano estaba más que molesto.

-Gracias por todo Natsu- Separándose del chico, se encaminó hacia donde se encontraba su padre bajo la atenta mirada de Natsu.

-Lucy…- El Dragneel sintió una opresión en el pecho al observar como la chica se alejaba de él.

~O~

-¡Acaso eres una estúpida!- Jude abofeteo por tercera vez a su hija- Pusiste en peligro la alianza y por su fuera poco nuestras vidas también.- Tuve que sobornar a los guardias para que no dijeran nada. Tenemos suerte de que el Rey no se haya enterado.

Lucy se hallaba tirada en el suelo de su habitación llorando, mientras un hilito de sangre salía de una de sus fosas nasales, le dolía la cara de tantos golpes.

-Te vas a quedar encerrada, no podrás salir del castillo hasta que reflexiones lo que has hecho- Y de un portazo se fue cerrando la puerta de su alcoba.

-Tranquila Lu-chan, no estás sola, yo estoy contigo y nunca te abandonare.- Levy se acercó con intenciones de consolarla.

-Eres un gran apoyo para mí- Al fijarse mejor, notó que su pequeña amiga portaba unos cuantos moretones en el cuerpo.

-¡Levy! ¿Qué te paso? ¿Quién te hizo daño?

-Tu-tuve un accidente y caí por las escaleras- Contesto nerviosa

-No me mientas-

-Tu padre pensó que yo te había ayudado a escapar y posiblemente sabría dónde te encontrabas-La pesada mirada que la Heartfilia le dirigió la hicieron confesar.

-¡Te golpeo!- Sus facciones se contrajeron por las náuseas que le causaban tal horror- Perdóname, todo esto fue mi culpa. Actué de una manera irresponsable sin pensar en las consecuencias.

-Pero no tienes que sentirte de esa forma- Trataba de animar la pequeña - No fue la gran cosa.

-No te preocupes Levy, conocí a alguien que va a liberarnos de este suplicio.

-¿A quién?

- A Natsu, el chico me ayudo. El prometió salvarme y yo confío en él.

~O~

-Que fastidio- Jellal resoplo.

La junta se había alargado más de lo normal debido a la incapacidad de los monarcas para ponerse de acuerdo. Pero de milagro Jude recibió un recado que lo obligo a retirarse pudiendo relajar al joven rey.

-Creo que saldré a beber- Dijo para sí mismo.

Saliendo del castillo se quitó la gorra y el pañuelo revelando su atractivo rostro. En verdad era reconfortante librarse de esas prendas.

De vez en cuando salía a la ciudad como Jellal, un habitante común y corriente del reino. Pero al regresar a su fortaleza tomaba la identidad de Siegrain, obligando a cubrir su semblante para no ser descubierto como un impostor.

-Que frío- Frotando sus palmas caminaba por un callejón desierto y oscuro. Ninguna luz alumbraba la helada noche.

A lo lejos diviso una silueta femenina, que caminaba en dirección contraria a la de él.

-_Ahora que lo pienso, hace mucho tiempo que no me divierto con una mujer- _Su sonrisa se ensancho al tenerla cerca. – No te gustaría pasarla bien por un rato- Recitó, sosteniéndola del brazo.

-Quita tu mano o juro que divido tu cabeza en dos partes- Esta acción había molestado a la chica. Estaba cansada de lidiar con pervertidos nocturnos.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?- Las mujeres se morían por compartir su cama con él, nadie había sido inmune a sus encantos, y ella no iba a ser la primera.- Pagaras caro tu insolencia jovencita.

Estampándola contra la pared, le propinó una fuerte cachetada para lograr que dejara de resistirse. Pero lejos de cumplir su objetivo, recibió un rodillazo en el estómago provocando que callera al suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

- ¿_Desde cuándo las mujeres son tan fuertes_?- Fue el pensamiento del peli azul

-El que va a pagar caro por meterse conmigo eres tú- De la nada la chica hizo aparecer una espada en su mano. Embistiendo a su rival.

-Vas a necesitar más que eso para derrotarme- Su ataque fue detenido con una sola mano. –_Ahora lo entiendo todo. Esta chica es igual que yo, ella también es un semidiós.-_Pensó.

Sin esperar más tiempo, el chico del tatuaje comenzó a liberar toda su energía. Acción que su enemigo imitó.

Ambos eran contrincantes formidables, pero aun así existía una pequeña diferencia de poder.

El Fernandes era más fuerte, sin embargo, la mujer no se dejó intimidar. Ella se arrojó en su contra, no obstante, una patada la lanzo lejos, aterrizando cerca de una calle iluminada.

Fue entonces cuando la vio. Era alta pero no demasiado, de hermosa figura, ojos castaños y su pelo era de un resplandeciente color escarlata, el ser más bello que había visto en toda su vida.

Reconociéndola de inmediato, se retiró. Ella era la única persona a la que no quería hacerle daño.

La única persona que no lo traicionó.

X

X

¡Fin del capítulo! ¿Qué les pareció? El JERZA ha entrado en acción, ¿Cuál creen que sea la siguiente pareja en aparecer?

¡Reviews!

**TigresaRisitas46 xD:** ¡Hey! Te noto muy animada por la historia, eso me alegra bastante. Ten por seguro que Natsu tendrá su momento de brillar. Y si el Nalu es genial.

**L'Muk: **Gracias por animarte a dejar un review, me hace muy feliz. Que bien que la historia te esté gustando y gracias por tus buenos deseos.

Agradezco los follows/favoritos de: **Lucielle Aye Sir, MyAndBiebs, Issalovee, L' Muk, Superpepe1098, Zolear **y** Xanthos934. **

Si las historia les gusta ¡Déjenme reviews! Mi corazón estallaría de la emoción

¡Hasta la próxima!

Bye-bye.


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota: **¡Volví! Después de mucho tiempo de no actualizar por fin logre acabar el cap.

**Disclaimer: **Como todos ustedes ya saben, Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima y bla bla bla..

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 5<em>

Al llegar al castillo, Jellal se encerró inmediatamente en su alcoba. Se hallaba consternado, aun no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar.

-La encontré- Un murmuro de felicidad y sorpresa salió de sus labios.

Habían pasado más tres años, lo más probable es que ella ni siquiera se acordara, pero él jamás olvidaría al ser más hermoso que le salvó la vida.

Y como olvidarla con ese color tan llamativo en el pelo.

-Escarlata- Musitó

Su color favorito. El color de la sangre. El color que probablemente nunca abandonaría sus manos teñidas incontables veces por ese líquido. Pero al mismo tiempo era diferente. El de ella era un color puro.

Intentaba luchar contra los recuerdos que invadían su mente, pero al final perdió. La herida en su corazón marchito se abrió nuevamente y cedió lugar a la memoria del momento en que su vida cambio completamente.

_Flashback _

Fausto fiel seguidor de Zeref le imploraba al Dios de la Destrucción su más grande anhelo: Tener un heredero al trono.

Por años intentó de todo por conseguir procrear un hijo, pero al final de cuentas su esterilidad era incurable.

Aun así, la Reina logró quedar embarazada, tal y como se lo prometió Zeref. Pero la felicidad le duró poco al enterarse que su mujer le había sido infiel con el Dios al que tanto adoraba.

-¡Me engañaste!- Le recriminó al pelinegro.

-Mentira. Yo prometí que tu esposa tendría un hijo… nunca dije que fuera tuyo- La burla incrementó al pronunciar esas palabras.

-¡Eres un!…- La ira lo estaba dominando- Ese engendro no debería de nacer.

-Ese niño lo creé con un propósito y si algo le pasa lo pagaras con tu vida- La mirada amenazante que recibió el Rey fue suficiente para dejarlo helado.

Tragándose todo su cólera, esperó el nacimiento del bebe.

-¡Son mellizos!- Exclamó la partera mientras sostenía dos pequeños bultos.

Ambos eran muy parecidos, con la única diferencia deque el mayor portaba un extraño tatuaje en el ojo derecho. Fausto inmediatamente supo que ese símbolo significaba que había heredado los poderes de su padre.

Al mayor lo nombró Jellal y al menor Siegrain.

-¿Qué planeas hacer?- Habló su cónyuge al ver que miraba con maldad a uno de los nenes.

-Zeref ya se burló de mí una vez-Sonrió con malicia- Ahora es mi turno de devolverle el favor.

-No comprendo- La confusión en la mujer se hacía cada vez mayor.

-Zeref necesita un descendiente que haya heredado su poder, esa es la razón del extraño símbolo en la cara del mayor- Explicó señalando la marca en el ojo derecho de Jellal.

-¿Lo vas a matar?- Preguntó horrorizada.

-No, me podría acarrear muchos problemas, después de todo la sangre divina corre por sus venas.

-¿Entonces?

-Lo ocultare completamente, nadie sabrá que existe, ni siquiera su propio padre- las carcajadas resonaban por todo el lugar- Zeref solo conocerá al menor de sus hijos, el cual es inservible para sus planes.

-¿Enserio crees que puedes engañar a un Dios?- Cuestionó con burla su compañera.

-No creas que me he olvidado de tu traición- Alzando su espada con las dos manos le rebanó el cuello a la que una vez fue su pareja.- Ya sabes las instrucciones- Se dirigió a un soldado mientras le entregaba al primogénito.

Jellal creció encerrado en una de las áreas del castillo. Nunca se le permitía abandonar ese lugar. Muy pocos estaban conscientes de su presencia.

Un día, a sus dieciocho años, recibió el permiso de su "progenitor" para salir al exterior. Al adentrarse a las calles de Magnolia comenzó a ser perseguido y atacado por los habitantes del reino que tenían toda la intención de acabar con él.

Herido y sin fuerzas logró esconderse en un estrecho callejón pero se dio cuenta que no estaba solo. Una chica pelirroja de 15 años lo miraba detenidamente.

_-Este es mi fin, me delatara con los demás y moriré- _Pensaba asustado el peliazul.

De pronto más tipos aparecieron lanzándose contra él, sin embargo la niña los detuvo derrotándolos a todos.

-¡Lo encontré! Se ha dirigido al sur- Gritó la muchacha ocasionando que todos salieran disparados en dirección contraria.

Al ver que se encontraban completamente solos se acercó a chico y comenzó a curar sus heridas.

-Tardaran un buen rato buscándote-Soltó- Aprovecha ese tiempo para escapar.

-¡No entiendo que está pasando!-El joven se agarró la cabeza con las dos manos en un acto de desesperación-¿Por qué me agreden si yo no he hecho nada malo?

-¿No lo sabes?- Preguntó incrédula la pelirroja- El rey Fausto ha puesto precio a tu cabeza ¡te quiere muerto!- Aclaró mostrándole una hoja de "Se Busca" con su foto impresa en él.

-Qu-que dices, eso no puede ser- Su rostro mostraba una terrible angustia al observar la gran cantidad de dinero que ofrecían a quien trajera su cadáver- Debe de haber una explicación.

-Lo siento mucho pero esta es la terrible situación en la que vivimos día a día- Se compadeció- Cuando el rey odia a alguien simplemente termina por deshacerse de él.

- Aun así, como es que toda esa gente se lanzó contra mí si la hoja no dice que haya cometido ningún crimen.

- A ellos no les importa si eres inocente o no. Son capaces de cometer los peores actos siempre y cuando se les pague por ello. Todos estamos podridos- Su mirada pareció oscurecerse un poco.

- Tú no eres como ellos- La chica abrió grandes sus lindos ojos castaños al oírlo- Me has salvado y eso es algo que jamás voy a olvidar- Se podía apreciar una enorme gratitud en cada palabra.

-Eso es porque tus ojos reflejan amabilidad- Le sonrió tiernamente. El chico solo pudo cubrirse la cara con el antebrazo para evitar que su sonrojo fuera visible- Es imposible que cometieras un acto de maldad.

A lo lejos comenzaron a escucharse los pasos de varias personas que venían acercándose, al parecer se habían dado cuenta que el prófugo continuaba en las calles.

-Es mejor que me vaya antes de que sea demasiado tarde- Comentó algo triste pues la plática con su salvadora le había resultado bastante cómoda.

Con un poco de dificultad Jellal consiguió ponerse de pie. Para después comenzar a correr.

-¡Gracias!- Le gritó con una sonrisa que ella correspondió mientras agitaba la mano en señal de despedida_- ¡Maldición! Olvide preguntarle su nombre_- Pensó.

Por el momento debía concentrarse en entrar al castillo y confrontar a su padre para oír su declaración. Aun no aceptaba el hecho de que fuera un ser tan vil y despreciable, de seguro había algún malentendido.

Fue un verdadero problema el atravesar las grandes murallas que protegían la inmensa fortaleza, de no haber sido porque la mayoría de los guardias se hallaban fuera en su labor de darle caza, no habría logrado llegar al gran salón en el cual estaba un hombre viejo y canoso al que reconoció inmediatamente.

Era completamente de noche, las luces apagadas le daba una aspecto tenebroso al lugar, el cielo llovía y relampagueaba pronosticando un mal augurio. Respirando agitadamente observo a Fausto, de pie en medio de la pieza.

De pronto, un joven peliazul salió de entre las sombras. Jellal se sorprendió por el gran parecido entre ambos.

-¿Ese es el tipo que me quiere quitar la corona padre?- Habló el sujeto misterioso.

-A si es Siegrain- Fue la respuesta del señor- Él es tu hermano mayor, más te vale dejarlo muerto.

Sin dejarle tiempo para procesar lo que acababa de escuchar, Siegrain blandió una espada arrojándose contra su propia sangre.

Jellal jamás recibió ningún tipo de entrenamiento por lo que solo podía valerse de su agilidad para evadir los ataque del enemigo, sabía muy bien que no podía continuar de esa manera por más tiempo, debía pasar a la defensiva o si no estaría perdido.

En un momento dado, el mayor de los peli azules cayó al suelo producto de un tropezón, su adversario aprovechó esa oportunidad para lanzarle una estocada mortal, afortunadamente alcanzó a colocar una silla entre sus cuerpos a modo de escudo ocasionando que la espada se enterrara en el mueble.

Al darse cuenta que su florete había quedado atorado, Siegrain sacó un cuchillo del interior del pantalón que traía puesto, no obstante, Jellal le propino una fuerte patada provocando que el arma saliera disparada a unos cuantos metros. Justo en el momento en que el chico del tatuaje fue capaz de levantar el puñal, su contrincante se abalanzó contra el ocasionando que la daga quedara enterrado en el pecho del hermano menor.

¡Y-yo n-no quería hacerlo!- Sollozaba al mirarse las manos ensangrentadas-¡No fue mi intención!- Su estabilidad mental estaba bastante alterada.

-¡Maldita sea!- El rabia de Fausto aumentaba al ver el cuerpo inerte de Siegrain- Tendré que encárgame yo mismo de ti. ¡Muere bastardo!

-¡Tu!- Con una mano detuvo su ataque- ¡Mira lo que me hiciste hacer!- Su cuerpo comenzó a desprender una gran cantidad de poder oscuro.

Cegado por el odio y la venganza, se lanzó contra él empezando una serie de golpes que acabaron por matarlo.

-Mo-monstruo- Dijo el viejo agonizante y con una expresión de completo terror.

-Tienes razón, pero soy el monstruo que tú creaste.

-Bien hecho mi señor- Un hombre viejo, con un parche en el ojo y una barba muy larga me aplaudía- Esos miserables no merecían vivir.

-¿Quién es usted?

-Mi nombre es Hades- Habló- Zeref, su verdadero padre me ha enviado por usted.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Permítame explicarle.

Hades le contó sobre su pasado

-Hace poco el oráculo profetizó que tu aniquilarías al rey- Una chica pelinegra de su misma edad apareció- Por esta razón Fausto mando a ejecutarle.

-No puede ser- El joven se estaba dando cuenta que toda su vida había sido una mentira.

No se preocupe Majestad- Ultear se acercó para abrazarlo- Nosotros le guiaremos, lo convertiremos en un ser tan poderoso que nadie se atreverá a volver a traicionarlo-En su mirada se podía ver una gran maldad.

Desolado y con el corazón roto, lloró siendo consolado por esas dos personas, que se convertirían en su perdición.

* * *

><p>Hemos indagado en el oscuro pasado de Jellal, ahora sabemos porque se comporta así.<p>

Disculpen por tardar tanto pero como recompensa el cap. fue mas largo que los anteriores.

Espero que hayan pasado muy bien en Navidad y Año Nuevo.

Las festividades no me habían dejado escribir el capítulo. Aparte de que mis tíos vinieron de vacaciones apoderándose completamente del ordenador y no contentos con eso también me quitaron mi cama ¡Tuve que dormir en el piso!

¡A contestar reviews!

**TigresaRisitas46 xD: **¡Me alegran muchos tus ánimos! Espero que jamás desaparezcan. Te quedo a deber el Nalu. Y disculpa la tardanza de este capítulo espero que haya sido de tu agrado.

**MyAndBiebs**: ¡Que gusto verte de nuevo por aquí! Si Jude es muy cruel, siempre lo odie pero cuando murió no puede evitar sentirme mal. El Jerza es muy pero muy hermoso, adoro a esa pareja. El Gale tardara un poco en aparecer ya que primero tienen que ocurrir unas cuantas cosillas. Y no te preocupes, es chistoso porque me gusta más dejar reviews desde mi celular aunque casi siempre lo hago como Guest.

**Velcarleo02: **Estoy muy agradecida por todos los halagos que me has dicho, aunque para ser honesta no considero que escriba muy bien (Tengo unos horrores de ortografía xD)

Agradezco los follows/favoritos de: **Lucielle Aye Sir, MyAndBiebs, Issalovee, L' Muk, Superpepe1098, Zolear, Xanthos934, AriquRmegustaleer, DarkDragneel, MonkeyDKai132, Sonatika-San y Velcarleo02**. (Vamos aumentando )

Hagan su buena acción del día dejando un review, no les cuesta nada.

¡Hasta la próxima!

Bye-bye.


	6. Chapter 6

-Es hora de levantarse princesa- Una linda albina de ojos azules tocaba la puerta de la recamara de Lucy-Le he traído su vestido

-Adelante- Contestó la rubia un en estado somnoliento- Ese vestido no es mío-Comentó al ver el nuevo atuendo.

-Ara ara pero que despistada es- El comportamiento de la empleada era algo extraño- Usted misma me solicitó que lo comprara- Agregó para después retirarse.

-De seguro lo olvide - La chica se levantó para comenzar a vestirse pero se dio cuenta que una carta reposaba junto a la prenda - Que raro- Tomó el pedazo de papel y procedió a leerlo.

La letra y ortografía eran horribles, el que la escribió debía ser un retrasado mental porque apenas y le entendía a lo que decía pero le importo poco al darse cuenta que el remitente era Natsu quien exigía saber si estaba bien o de lo contrario derrumbaría todo el castillo para rescatarla. Una sonrisa se le escapó al pensar que estaba preocupado por ella.

-Debo ir a verlo- Se dijo a sí misma.

¿Pero como lograrlo si le estaba prohibido salir del castillo? Sonrió al recordar a cierta pelirrosa vestida de maid. Bendito sean los dioses por otorgarle el poder de invocar espíritus.

Después de desayunar y anunciar que pasaría todo el tiempo en su habitación y que no deseaba ser molestada, se dirigió sigilosamente al jardín.

-¡Virgo!- Llamó

De forma inmediata, el espíritu perteneciente a esa constelación se hizo presente.

-¿Es hora del castigo?- Preguntó la pelirrosa.

-¡Claro que no!- No entendía para nada su masoquismo- Necesito que hagas un hoyo en el suelo para que yo pueda salir de este lugar sin que nadie se dé cuenta.

-Como ordene.

.

.

-Vamos cabeza de cerillo, quita esa cara- Un chico pelinegro semidesnudo molestaba al Dragneel- Tú no eres así.

-Ahora no Gray- Lo ignoró sorprendiendo a todos los presentes- ¿Qué no ves que estoy preocupado?

-¿Tu preocupado?- Dejó escapar una carcajada- No me hagas reír.

-¡Gray!- Al susodicho se le heló la sangre- Deja en paz a Natsu- Una pelirroja desprendía un aura oscura.

De pronto, las puertas del gremio fueron abiertas por una figura encapuchada. Todos se pusieron en guardia, pero en el momento en que el invasor se descubrió el rostro, Natsu corrió hacia ella.

-¡Lucy!- Gritó el pelirrosa- Menos mal que estas bien, jamás me hubiera perdonado si algo malo te pasaba.

-¿Lucy?-Interrogó Erza- ¿La chica de la que nos hablaste?

-Así es-Hablo el chico- Ella es Lucy Heartfilia

-Un gusto en conocerlos- Estaba un poco nerviosa.

-Mi nombre es Erza- Aclaró la de cabellos escarlatas apuntándose a sí misma- Y él es Gray Fullbuster- Señaló al pelinegro.

-Entonces tu eres nuestra nueva espía- Musitó el Fullbuster.

-¡Claro que no!- Natsu se apresuró a negar- Es demasiado peligroso.

-Yo también quiero ayudar- Lo confrontó la Heartfilia.

-Nosotros ya tenemos una espía.

-Es cierto-Se oyó la voz del maestro- Pero la información que obtiene Mira no será nada comparado a la información que nos puede ofrecer la princesa.

-Ella tendrá más facilidad para enterarse de las cosas ahora que será la futura reina.- Erza secundaba al maestro.

-Supongo que está decidido- El viejito esbozó una sonrisa- Lucy Heartfilia, a partir de ahora eres miembro oficial de Fairy Tail.

El Dragneel solo lanzó un suspiro de resignación- Felicidades Lucy, ahora ere parte de la familia- Sonrió.

-¡Muchas gracias chicos!- La felicidad la inundaba- Daré lo mejor de mí para no defraudarlos.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Al despertar solo tenía un pensamiento en mente y era encontrarla de nuevo. Salió inmediatamente para dirigirse a aquel callejón donde la vio por última vez.

-Debería mandar a que la investigaran- Pronunció Jellal al no saber por dónde comenzar su búsqueda.

Al caer la tarde, después de recorrer más de la mitad de Magnolia, decidió darse por vencido pero una cabellera escarlata llamó su atención.

Ella estaba frente a una gran vitrina de pasteles, sus hermosos ojos marrones brillaban de alegría y sus mejillas rosadas le daban un aspecto realmente tierno, Jellal jama había visto a alguien tan emocionado por algo tan sencillo e inocente como lo era un pastel.

-Niña, si no vas a comprar nada mejor vete de aquí- El dueño de la tienda tenía un aspecto gruñón.

-¿Esa es la forma en la que trata a sus clientes?-Reprochó indignada la pelirroja.

-No lo eres a menos que compres algo- Ese tipo se estaba ganando una golpiza.

-Llevaré un pastel de fresas- Si el hombre no fuera el único en todo el reino con un puesto de tartas, ella ya se habría marchado desde hace mucho.

-Son 200 Jewels- Avisó al entregarle el pedido.

-¡Es demasiado caro!- Exclamó- No traigo tanto dinero.

-Entonces lárgate.

-Mi pastel- La chica veía horrorizada como su preciado pastel era arrancado de sus manos.

-Yo lo pagaré- Una voz masculina se hizo presente en la discusión mientras le entregaba el dinero al hombre para recibir el postre- Aquí tienes- Se giró hacia la joven sonriendo amablemente.

-Gra-gracias pero no puedo recibir nada de un desconocido- Con un esfuerzo sobre humano rechazó su regalo.

-Eso quiere decir que no te acuerdas de mi-Sonaba algo decepcionado-Supongo que es normal.

-¿Qué está queriendo decir?- Preguntó desconfiada.

-Tú me salvaste la vida hace 3 años cuando era perseguido por los solda…

-¡No puedo creerlo!- Fue interrumpido al ser abrazado efusivamente por la joven-¡Estas vivo!

El chico se sorprendió pues no esperó tal acto de afecto por parte de la chica.

-Parece ser que no me olvidaste- Por alguna razón él también se emocionó al saberse reconocido.

-Y como no hacerlo si pasé todos los días angustiada al no saber más de ti- Le dijo separándose un poco de él.

-Lamento haberte preocupado- El peliazul se encontraba conmovido al saberse importante para alguien.

-¿Cómo fue que se arregló todo el asunto?-Cuestionó.

-Pu-pues al final de cuentas se comprobó mi inocencia- Contestó algo nervioso pues esa pregunta no se la esperó- Luego huí del reino y lo demás es historia antigua.

-Qué extrañó- Comentó la mujer- Pero lo importante es que estas bien- Sonrió.

-A hora que ya no soy un desconocido- Continuó el tatuado- ¿Me aceptaras la tarta?- Señaló la caja con la golosina.

-Cla-claro que si- Desvió la mirada sonrojada al darse cuenta de lo descortés que había sido anterior mente- Pero déjame ir a mi casa por más dinero para pagarte.

-Creo que aún no has entendido- Una risita escapó de sus labios al darse cuenta de lo curiosa que era esa chica- Es un regalo de mi parte, no tienes que darme nada.

-No puedo aceptar que gastes tu dinero en mí- Negó con la cabeza-No dejaré que te tomes tantas molestias.

-No es una molestia sino un gusto- El chico no se daría por vencido- Dame el placer de invitártelo- Mostró una seductora sonrisa que coloreó las mejillas de carmesí las mejilla de la semi-dios.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros-La interrumpió tomando delicadamente su mano para luego arrastrarla a un parque cercano.

Ella se resistió al principio pero al observar el punto al que se dirigían dejó de forcejear.

-¿Por qué me has traído aquí?- Preguntó al ver el sitio de áreas verdes.

-Me pareció un buen lugar para comer.

-¿Quieres decir que será como un picnic?

-Si lo quieres tomar de esa forma…supongo si- Habló el ojiverde.

-¡¿Entonces qué es lo que estamos esperando?!- Interrogó entusiasmada mientras jalaba a su acompañante para echarse a correr junto con él- ¡Vamos!

No tardaron nada en llegar y posicionarse en el pasto junto a un frondoso árbol.

-¿Se puede saber porque tanta emoción?- Jellal preguntó divertido pues era algo gracioso ver en ese estado a la chica.

-Siempre quise hacer un picnic- Dijo degustando su quinta rebanada- Era uno de mis más grandes sueños y ahora se estaba volviendo realidad.

Jellal se hallaba sorprendido, no tenía duda de que esa niña era demasiado interesante, no comprendía como algo tan pequeño como un día de campo podía causarle tanta felicidad.

-Por cierto- Empezó a decir la joven- Aun no te he preguntado tu nombre.

-Jellal Fernandes-Contestó sin cuidado al estar perdido contemplando a la hermosa pelirroja.

-Qué curioso- Manifestó- Tu apellido es igual al del rey- Jellal se dio una bofetada mental al no prestar atención a su repuesta.

-Es una terrible coincidencia- Se apresuró a añadir- ¿Y tú cómo te llamas?

-Erza- Agregó- Solo Erza.

-¿Y tú apellido?

-Soy huérfana por lo que no tengo uno- Comentó algo cabizbaja.

-Eso es demasiado triste- Concentró su atención en el momento en que el sol se disponía a ocultarse- Cada vez que veía el color de la puesta de sol me acordaba de ti- Susurró.

-¿Ehh?- Pronunció severamente sorprendida.

-Es de un bonito color de escarlata al igual que tu pelo-Sostuvo en su mano un mechón. De pronto dio un respingo-¡Eso es! ¡Te llamaremos Erza Scarlet!

-Scarlet- Murmuró contemplando detenidamente sus hebras rojizas- Erza Scarlet.

-Scarlet, por el color de tu cabello- Explicó el Fernandes- Así jamás lo olvidare.

-Es realmente lindo- Sus ojos comenzaban a ponerse llorosos pero ella fue capaz de retener las lágrimas-¡Gracias! A hora tengo un nombre verdadero.

Jellal la miraba enormemente conmovido, ella era diferente a cualquier persona que haya conocido antes, era fuerte y valiente pero al mismo tiempo tierna y cariñosa. Con un fuerte sentido de humildad y justicia, algo que él había perdido hace mucho.

_La mujer perfecta- _Pensó pero un fuerte sonrojo lo obligó a espantar tales pensamientos de su mente- Se hace tarde, te acompañaré hasta tu casa.

* * *

><p>Por poco y se me hace un mes de no actualizar. En verdad lo siento pero tuve que salir de viaje a otra ciudad y si a eso le sumas la falta de inspiración, resulta en un bloqueo total. Y es que el Nalu me quedo horrible y fue muy corto, mi cabeza ya no daba para más, por favor perdónenme que tratare de mejorar.<p>

Pero no pierdo más tiempo en explicaciones y vámonos directo a lo reviews.

**MyAndBiebs: **¡Pero que ingrata es la vida al dejarnos dormir en el piso! ¡Esos tíos son unos abusivos!, se aprovechan de nuestra bondad para apoderarse de nuestra cama, ¡deberías tirarlas de una patada! Okno, pero espero que pronto recuperes tu camita. El Gale es la pareja más tierna de todo FT, son muy lindos y no te desesperes que pronto aparecerán. ¡Saludos y besos!

**LonelyDragoon883:** ¡Ohhh! ¡Que sorpresa tenerte por aquí! Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia. Y si, entendiste bien aunque poco a poco se irán aclarando más las cosas. ¿Cuál es el JeCy? (Perdón, es que soy un asco con las parejas) Sé que apenas vas en el cap. 1 pero espero que no te aburras para que puedas llegar hasta aquí y leer la contestación a tu review. Ya no te andes desvelando tanto (aunque yo no soy quien para decirlo XD) ¡Gracias por tu review querida!

**Sonatika-san:** No te preocupes por eso, lo importante es que aquí estas y me has dejado un muy lindo review. Me hace enormemente feliz que pienses así de mi historia y sobre todo que te guste con todo y sus parejas (mi favorita es el Jerza). Lamento el retraso. ¡Cuídate!

Agradezco los follows/favoritos de: **Lucielle Aye Sir, MyAndBiebs, Issalovee, L' Muk, Superpepe1098, Zolear, Xanthos934, AriquRmegustaleer, DarkDragneel, MonkeyDKai132, Sonatika-San, Velcarleo02** y** DiiZfel.**

**¡Dejen sus reviews!**

Bye-bye.


End file.
